All I want is you
by crazy-cat-lady-chelsea
Summary: Stan and Kyle have always been best friends. Stan notices Kyle avoiding him lately and has no idea why. Sorry for the bad summary, the story will get more interesting! I promise! Style pairing. Rating changed for swearing and further chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first chapter fanfic that I've done in a long time! It's obviously a style fic, and there are moments of K2, but only friendship, because that's how it should be hehe. Like I've said in other fics, I'm not a writer, but I love Stan and Kyle and enjoy attempting to write romance fics. If you don't like

yaoi, don't read. Don't be mean in reviews, if you don't like it, don't read. Helpful criticism is always good, but don't flame it. Enjoy!

...

Stan POV

I kick at the crisp white snow beneath my feet as I walk home from school with Cartman and Kenny. School ended almost 30 minutes ago, and I waited around for Kyle, but he didn't end up showing up. We were suppose to get together today and have a sleepover. Him and I have sleepovers almost

every weekend. I sigh and watch a puff of air form in front of my face. _Holy shit, it's cold_. I barely hear Cartman and Kenny start to argue, seeing as I'm thinking of Kyle too much. It seems like he's been avoiding me for a while, hanging out with Kenny more than me. Maybe Kenny knows where he is.

"Yo, Kenny," He looks over at me with a pissed off face. I know he's pissed off at Cartman but he shouldn't look at me like that. "Do you know where Kyle is?"

"No idea, dude." He goes back to arguing with Cartman.

I just stay silent for a few minutes while they argue until I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind and a head rest lightly against my back. I turn my head around to see a mass of curly red hair sticking out of his green hat.

"Hey best friend." He says while squeezing me tighter. I pry his arms off of me and turn around to face him, he gives me a small pout and I bonk him lightly on the top of his head with my fist. He looked really adorable with his orange jacket and green scarf wrapped comfortably around his neck. He had

an angelic smile planted on his delicate face.

"Where the hell have you been, dude? You haven't been around me all week…" I look at him with a slight pissed off look, but he doesn't notice.

"Ouch…" He rubs his head with his hand where I "hit" him and he doesn't answer my question. He's ignoring me and won't tell me what's going on. We never hide things from each other. Instead he reaches over and grabs my hand and laces our fingers together. Our arms drop and now we're holding

hands.

"Fags." Cartman mutters under his breath. Kenny looks over at us with a slightly confused look, but still smirks.

"You guys are fags. But you two are the only guys I know who can hold hands and look normal." I quickly let go of his hand and put both my hands in my coat pockets.

Kyle reaches over and puts his arm through mine, linking our arms together. I groan and look away from him. I don't get him, one minute he'll ignore me and the next minute he'll act like my best friend.

I see Kenny suddenly stop, and realize we reached his house already. He waits for the rest of us to stop and glances at Kyle. He's not paying any attention now to me or Cartman. Only Kyle.

"Kyle, aren't you coming over today?" He looks at Kyle with raised eyebrows and points towards his house.

"Oh yeah! Sorry, I forgot. Stan I can't hang out today!" He removes his arm from mine and Kenny takes his arm and leads him to his house. I can hear Kyle giggle as they walk away.

"Um, bye?" I wave to him, confused at why he wouldn't even tell me why he can't hang out and suddenly ditching me for Kenny. I didn't know Kyle and Kenny have become new best friends.

"Thank God they're gone. I swear you and I are the cool ones in the group." Cartman says while lightly punching me on the arm. "Come on, you're coming over to my house."

"Eh, sure." It's not like I have plans anymore. I glance back at Kenny's house hoping Kyle would come back out, but he doesn't. Him and Kenny have disappeared into the house and I turn back to Cartman. What was going on with Kyle?

…

After spending a few hours of hanging out with Cartman, I had enough. I can only spend so much time with him. I run up the stairs leading to my house and wipe my shoes off on our welcome mat before heading inside.

"Mom, I'm home!" I open the door to my house and take my shoes off. My mom comes out of the kitchen and gives me a concerned look. I guess I should have called her to let her know I wasn't going to be home.

"Hi sweetie, where have you been?" She asks while drying off a dinner plate. She comes over and kisses me on the cheek.

I groan and wipe my cheek. "Was at Cartman's." I take my book bag and go up the stairs to my room before my mom can say anything else. I don't really feel like talking to anyone anymore.

I toss my bag on my chair and collapse on my bed. I lay there for a moment until I feel my phone vibrate. I reach into my pocket and dig out my phone. I see Kyle's name pop up and I become curious to see what he wants. He should be apologizing to me for today for ditching me so suddenly.

_Hey dude, sorry for today. I had to talk to Kenny. It was important. Won't be able to hang out on the weekend either. Sorry again dude. Love you dude._

So he ditches me for Kenny, doesn't want to hang out on the weekend, even when he promised me he would and yet he still has the guts to say he loves me. I don't know what to think of him anymore.

"What a jerk. Maybe I don't want to hang out with you either, Kyle."

I toss my phone on the bed again and I feel like crying, but I won't let the tears fall. I roll onto my side and try to sleep but all I can think of is Kyle and if he even wants to be friends anymore. It seems like he'd rather be with Kenny than me. I start to fall asleep, but not before the tears fall from my eyes.

…

End of chapter 1

…

Again, I do NOT write, so sorry for any grammatical errors or lack of descriptive words.

So there! First chapter is done! Stan and Kyle are super best friends, so I can easily see them being touchy and clingy like that, and even them saying I love you so easily. This chapter is Stan's POV, most of them will be. There will be some in Kyle's POV though. Again, no flames! I'm probably going to

update often, I don't want to take forever writing this story.

Enjoy you Style fans!


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter! Wooo. Not too much Style in this chapter. But there is an introduction of a new character. I guess I can consider it my character. I don't care though.

Enjoy! Again, no flames. I do love reading lovely reviews, so please do review. I truly do appreciate every review I get.

South Park does not belong to me! The character Kayden does though I guess haha

…

Stan POV

I wake up to the sound of my mom screaming at me. "Stan! GET UP!" Holy shit. I fall out of my bed and land on the floor with a loud 'thunk' with the covers on me.

"Mom, what the HELL?" I throw the covers off of me and stand up, my face probably red from embarrassment.

"Stanley Marsh, do not use that language! You're going to be late for school!" God I hate when she uses 'Stanley' on me. I look over at my alarm clock. Shit, she's right. I run into the bathroom and slam the door. I quickly brush my hair and teeth and charge down the stairs, running into my sister,

Shelly.

"Watch it you little shit." She hisses at me, and shakes her fist at me. It's ironic when she says that, seeing as I'm a lot bigger than her now. I run into the kitchen and grab a banana, struggling to open it. My dad is sitting at the table reading the newspaper and drinking his coffee.

"Yo dad." That's all I say to him before dashing out of the kitchen. I grab my bag and coat, open the door and dash outside into the freezing cold. I really need to stop waking up so late.

"Staaaaan…." I look back to see my dad standing in the doorway only in his boxers. I pinch the bridge of my nose and groan. "Dad, what the hell!"

"W…where are you going, Stan?" Are you kidding?

"To school!" I point dramatically in the direction of my school.

He looks at me for a minute like I'm an idiot. "What?"

"It's Friday! I kind of have school on Friday's." His eyes widen and he spills his coffee all over the floor as he begins to freak out.

"Shit! It's only Friday? Shaaaaron, I'm going to be late! Shaaaaron…" He runs back into the house. I swear my dad is the biggest dumbass ever. I shake my head and throw my hands into the air. Did that actually just happen? I turn and sprint to school.

Man, it's so cold today. What did I expect? It's always cold. I wanna kick myself for forgetting my gloves and hat.

"Hey fag." I look behind me to see Cartman waddling up behind me. I roll my eyes and continue to walk. "I just saw poor boy and Jew boy a few minutes ago heading to school together."

"What, really?" Kyle and I usually head to school together. But we haven't ever since he started avoiding me.

"Yeah, Kenny had his arm around him. I swear, everyone's a fag these days…" he says while trying to look grossed out, but there's something else there. He looks sad in a way. "Kenny and I have been having more fights lately, and all he's doing lately is paying attention to Jew boy…" I tug on his coat

and give him a half smile.

Cartman and I talk the rest of the walk to the school. Actually, it's him doing most of the talking, and it's mostly about Kenny. But I listen closely because he's like me, he just wants attention from his best friend.

We reach the school and the moment we step inside Wendy pushes Cartman out of the way and grabs my arm. I hear Cartman mutter a 'bitch' before leaving for his locker.

"Hey Wendy." I smile at her as she grabs my hand and lifts it up to inspect it. My hands are bright red from the cold. But I didn't notice until Wendy lifted them up.

"Your hands are so red!" She grabs the other hand and rubs her hands over mine, trying to warm them up. Ever since we broke up, she's been extremely nice. She's not a bitch like I thought she was. And Wendy is gorgeous. She has beautiful ice blue eyes, and black hair that gives off a lovely shine.

"Yeah, I forgot my gloves at home, I was kind of in a rush." She rolls her eyes and laughs at me.

"Oh my gosh, have you heard? There's a new kid! I wonder if he's cute…" She covers her mouth with her hands and giggles. "Gotta go Stan. See you!" She runs off to her friends, and they all start giggling. I still don't understand girls, though.

_Hmm, a new kid, eh?_ I wonder what he's like. I walk slowly to my locker and open it up, almost forgetting my combination. I'm in my own little world until I hear shuffling coming from beside me. I look over to the locker beside mine and see someone I've never seen before. He looks up and smiles shyly

at me. _He's cute_, I think to myself. He's shorter than I am and has curly brown hair and gorgeous big brown eyes. His face is very soft and delicate, and he has a thin body. He reminds me a lot of Kyle actually.

"Hi, I'm Stan." I offer him my hand. He stares at it for a moment before lifting his small hand and grabbing onto mine.

"I'm Kayden," he quickly releases my hand and hides his face behind his books. I guess he's really shy. I don't mind though, I tend to be good around shy people.

"You must be nervous, it's okay, and most of the people at this school are nice. I can show you around if you'd like." He looks up at me with those big eyes of his and I instantly get sucked into them. I gasp at how beautiful he is. I don't care if it sounds gay, but he's really gorgeous.

"Y-yeah…I'd like that." He blushes and closes his locker. I close mine and we both walk down the hall heading towards the classroom. I walk passed Kenny and Kyle, who were chuckling and talking. Kenny had his hand gripping Kyle's. I wave to Kyle, but he doesn't wave back. He looks at me quickly then

turns away, his face flushed.

Whatever, right now I don't care about Kyle. I have a feeling Kayden and I will become good friends. I look over at him and smile.

We walk into the class, Kayden is pushed into me. "Hey watch it asshole!" I yell to Craig, he turns back and gives me the finger. "You okay?" He nods but keeps his gaze on the ground.

Everyone takes their seats while Kayden stands at the front of the class. Kyle's seat is in front of mine and he doesn't even turn around to say hi to me.

"Alright everyone, we have a new student. So please make him feel welcome and…..ugh whatever." The teacher just collapses in his chair and reaches over to grab his bottle of Tylenol. "Hate my life…" I hear him mutter as he rubs his head.

Kayden comes over and takes the empty seat beside mine. He grins at me and I smile back. Kyle notices this and turns around and looks at me, then at Kayden and then quickly turns back around to face the front of the class.

We listen to the teacher explaining a group assignment that we have to do. Usually Kyle and I always partner up, but I wanted to work with Kayden, since he's really nice, and since Kyle is avoiding me, I might just as well work with someone else.

I lean over to Kayden and whisper, "do you wanna be partners?" He looks up from his textbook and nods. This is going to be fun.

Kyle suddenly turns around and smiles at me. "Hey Stan, wanna be –"

"Sorry, already have one," I point towards Kayden. "Why don't you go with Kenny?"

His eyes widen and gives me a desperate look. Once he see's I'm being serious his face turns from desperation to sadness. "Oh….okay…" He gets up and goes towards Kenny. _What an asshole_, I think to myself.

The rest of the class Kayden and I talk, get to know each other and work on the assignment… kind of. Who actually works on assignments in class?

We're still talking when the loud piercing noise of the bell interrupts us. I guess class is over, that went really quick. I usually hate school, but it's been fun so far. I sit with Kayden during lunch and the rest of classes. It's exciting having a new friend. I always use to just hang out with Kyle, so this is

different. In a good way, though.

The end of the day approaches and I ask Kayden if he wants to go to the mall, so I can show him what we have in South Park.

"Yeah, I would love to. I-I have to call my mom to let her know, though." He pulls his phone out of his bag and steps away from me to have a conversation with his mom. I stand there waiting for him, when I see Kyle and Kenny walking out of the school together.

"O-okay, I'm ready." Kayden voice startles me and I jump. He smiles at me nervously.

"U-um, I don't know where I'm going. Would it be okay if you held my hand? It would just make me feel more comfortable…" his face turns extremely red and he looks down. I chuckle and gently reach for his hand. This is weird, guy's usually don't ask to hold hands. I guess I'm just used to Kyle

grabbing my hand all of the time.

Neither of us talk on the way to the mall, but it's not an awkward silence. It seems peaceful.

We get to the mall and just hang out for a few hours. We go to some clothing stores, bookstores, video game stores and we decide that it's time to have some food after we hear our stomachs growling hungrily.

We both decide to get Subway, and we pick a table to sit at. We're enjoying a conversation until I look over and see Kyle and Kenny at a table. Why do I have to see them everywhere?

Kyle looks over and see's me, and we just stare at each other for a minute before turning towards our friends again. Something is going on with him and I need to know what it is.

Kayden notices the intense staring and starts to fidget. "Um…are you two friends?" he looks down at his lap and bites his lip.

"We were best friends, I don't know anymore though." He slightly becomes more awkward about it. "Don't worry about it though!" He lifts his eyes and looks directly at me and nods.

I had to get Kyle out of my mind. And clothes seem to get me in a good way. An idea pops into my mind and I grin.

"Let's go find hot new outfits for school on Monday!" He blushes but smirks and grabs my hand, dragging me to the nearest clothing store.

The last thing I saw was Kyle's sad face, looking at me once again.

….

The layout of the writing is in a stupid format, I don't know why and i'm too lazy to fix it. I know Stan and the new kid hit it off really fast, but i've met people and we acted like best friends the very first moment we met.

LOL you can tell I don't write. But it's the idea that counts…right? Okay the writing is important, but I hope you all like it enough to keep reading! It'll get more exciting I promise! In the next few chapters I'm going to introduce more of the characters into it.

Read and review please! I know you can see that lovely review button, so push it and leave me a pretty review. NO FLAMES or I'll find you and slap you with a fish, mmkay?


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is going to be short…because I'm too lazy to think of more to be put into it. This is why I don't write. I don't put much effort into things hahaha! But I really hope you enjoy!

And thank you to Darkslayer18 and yuki-souma for the wonderful reviews! But I'm not going to update again until I get at least 8 or 9 reviews lol I do have the rest of the story written, soo the more reviews I get the faster i'll update!

I don't own South Park or any of the characters.

…

Kyle's POV

Kenny and I are sitting at a table in the food court in the mall. I just watched as my best friend ignored me and ran off with the new kid from school. I can't believe he ignored me. What the hell? I thought we were super best friends!

I put my hands over my face and groan. I rub my eyes and wait for Kenny to say something, but he doesn't.

"Ugh, I think he's replacing me." Kenny looks at me with one of his eyebrows raised. He chuckles as he takes a sip from his drink.

"What! I'm glad you're finding my misery funny!"

"You are so stupid, Kyle. Seriously." I take my hands away from my face and slam them on the table. Kenny jumps slightly and tells me to calm down.

"What? How am I stupid!"

"Because, you've been hanging out with me for a while now, and it's been nice, but you've been avoiding Stan. You've barely said one word to him for a whole week. Why do you think he's hanging out with someone else?"

"But…why the new kid? He's weird!" I look away and feel my face burning up. Kenny chuckles and rests his hand on his face.

"You're just jealous. Kyle, I know you like him," I gulp loudly and start to sweat, "oh don't look surprised. Christ, you're the one who told me and wanted advice. You have to tell him, you can't keep avoiding him." I know he's right.

"B-but…" I don't really know what to do or how to tell him. When I saw Stan with the new kid, it made me sad to think of him hating me and wanting a new best friend. I grab onto Kenny's wrist and drag him out of the mall. I just want to go home now.

"Dude, I'm not done eating!"

…

After I walked Kenny home, I slowly walk back to my own house. I hang my coat up and grab the portable phone and dial Stan's home number. I don't know if he's home yet, but Kenny told me I should call him. Plus, I want to talk to my best friend, to hear his voice.

"Hello?" I hear a female voice answer.

"Oh, um hi Mrs. Marsh, is Stan there?"

"Actually he's not. Sorry, Kyle." She says in a sweet voice. I feel my heart drop. He's probably still with the new kid.

"Okay, thank you." I hang up quickly. Maybe I should try his cell phone. I wait for a minute for him to answer but it goes right to his voice mail.

"Umm… Hi Stan. I'm busy this weekend, and you probably found plans for the weekend, too… uh, can we talk on Monday? I really need to talk to you…uh okay, so bye…."

I hate that I lied to him about hanging out with Kenny this weekend. I really do want to hang out with him, but I don't know what's wrong with me. Sometimes I'm fine around him, and other times I get super nervous. I lay on my bed and just think of what will happen on Monday.

For the rest of the weekend I basically do homework, clean and spend time in my room thinking about Stan. It's now Sunday night and I'm lying on my bed, trying to fall asleep.

I grab my phone and text Kenny to tell him I'm going to talk to Stan tomorrow and tell him my feelings. I roll onto my side and try to fall asleep once again, but I feel a light vibrate and pull my phone out to see Stan replied to the message I left him on his voice mail.

_Ok. Meet me my locker before class._

I smiled and rolled onto my stomach and fall asleep. I just want to feel Stan's warmth and have him hold me and tell me everything will be all right.

…

Morning time came quickly and I basically dashed out of my house and ran to school. I was going to tell Stan today that I like him more than a friend. My nerves are starting to kick in and I feel like I have a million butterflies in my stomach.

I run up the stairs to the school and almost walk in until I see Stan and the new kid walk around behind the school. I quietly follow them and peek around the corner to see what they're doing.

My heart shatters into pieces at the sight I'm seeing. The new kid has his hands gripping Stan's shoulders and he's leaning up to press his lips onto Stan's.

I feel my eyes widen and I can feel my mouth drop. Tears start to burn in my eyes, threatening to drop at any second, but I don't let them. _Are…they going out?_

I love Stan. I can't let him be with anyone else. I blame myself though, Kenny was right. I should have told him sooner, instead of avoiding him. I cover my eyes with my arm to block people from seeing my crying. I run to Kenny's locker and sure enough he was there. I clutch onto his coat and let the tears fall down on my face. He knows right away something is wrong. He wraps his arm around my shoulder and drags me to the nearest bathroom.

_What am I going to do now?_

…

Sorry for the short chapter. I see Kyle as being completely oblivious to what is going on around him. Next chapter will be longer I promise! This chapter had to be in Kyle's POV obviously. I needed to have his side. Next one is in Stan's POV again.


	4. Chapter 4

Woo 4th chapter! This chapter is a bit sad…. it was for me to write anyways. I hope you all like it! Thank you for the lovely reviews, you're all wonderful =)

I don't own South Park or any of the characters (except Kayden)

Enjoy!

…

Kayden's lips pulled away from mine. I just stand there and I can feel my eyes start to enlarge and my mouth hangs open. _What just happened? Did he just kiss me?_

I notice that his hands are still grasping my shoulders and they tighten their grip. His face turns cherry red and I can see tears start to drip down his face.

"S-Stan…I'm so sorry…" He rests his head on my chest and brings his arms up around my shoulders. I can feel that my eyes are wide and I don't even know what to say. I'm speechless.

"U-um…" I stand there not knowing if I should put my arms around him. I do like him, but I don't know if I _like_ like him. I'm deep in thought until I feel more and more tears soaking my shoulder. Obviously something is wrong, so I wrap my arms around him and squeeze.

"I'm sorry. I don't k-know…why I did _that_…" I could hear by the way he said those words that he's hiding something. There had to have been a reason why he did what he did.

"Kayden, what's going on?" I pull back and grab his shoulders to lightly push him back so I can look into his eyes. They're red and puffy, but still absolutely gorgeous.

"I know we've only known each other for a few days, but they've been so fun, and we hit it off the moment we met. I feel really comfortable around you, and I hope you feel the same. I want you to trust me with anything, okay?" I hope he knows I'm telling the truth.

He steps back, biting his lip and looks up at me, probably debating if he should tell me what's going on.

"Stan…" He stares at me with a glazed look. "I want you to know that I do like you, you've been so wonderful to me since I got here. I feel horrible about what I just did…I probably confused you, and I haven't really told you anything about myself. Its just…" he begins to tear up again and starts to hiccup and can barely form words. I take both of his hands in mine and smile down at him, telling him it's okay.

"Stan… you….it's just… you r-remind me of my b-boyfriend…" I let go of his hands and step back until my back hits the brick wall.

"W-what? You have a boyfriend? Why didn't you tell me? That's great, I'm happy for you." I feel sweat start to fall down from my forehead.

"No! It's not like that, Stan. You….just…remind me of him. B-but, he died, Stan. He was sick for the longest time. We were really close friends, and we liked each other. So, we started to date. No one knew how long he had to live, but neither of us cared, we loved each other. I just…. I miss him so m-much…" he bursts into more tears and leaps forward and clutches my shirt. I wrap my arms around him once again and rub his back, trying to comfort him.

I don't know what to say. I've never heard of anything so sad in my life. After a few minutes of trying to catch his breath from crying so hard, he takes his head off of my chest and sniffles.

"The last thing he said to me was, '_You know I love you, don't forget me…but move on with your life, and be happy_.' I couldn't stop crying for so long." I continue to rub his back and tears suddenly fall from my eyes. He looks up at me with a surprised look on his face.

I don't know how I would be able to live if that ever happened to Kyle. I don't think I would ever be the same. Kayden's arms went from clutching my shirt to around my waist.

" I'm so sorry to hear about your boyfriend…Kayden, I honestly didn't even mind what you did. Yeah it shocked me, but I do like you. I didn't think I did, in that way, but I do," he looks up at me and smiles, "but…I'm in love with my best friend. It took me a long time to figure that out, but I love him. I don't even know if he likes me though…" He nods at me and puts his head back on my chest, his arms squeezing around me.

We just hold each other, tears falling from our eyes, comforting each other.

…

After a few more minutes of holding each other, we decided we should head into the school. We hold hands as we enter, walk through the hallways and head towards our lockers. The moment I open my locker I see Kenny and Kyle coming out from the bathroom.

Kyle's eyes are extremely red and puffy, and his whole face is flushed and tears are falling from his eyes.

I instantly close my locker and run over to him, putting my hands on his shoulders, looking him in the eyes.

"Kyle, are you okay!" It seems stupid for me to be running up to him like this, because we haven't really talked lately, but I'm still his best friend.

He looks at me and furrows his eyebrows and shakes my hands off of him.

"Leave me alone, Stan!" He quickly turns around and dashes down the hallway leaving Kenny behind. I look over at him and before I can say anything he rolls his eyes and runs after Kyle.

I stand in the middle of the hallway with a dumbfounded look on my face. What the fuck did I do to piss him off that much? Shouldn't I be the one mad at him for ignoring me?

I stand in the hallway for another moment until I feel someone walk up beside me. I look over to see Kayden there, holding his books up against his chest.

"Is it the one with the green hat?" He asks while not looking at me.

"Yeah…" He nods and reaches over and grabs my hand and pulls me towards the classroom. He looks at me and gives me a slight smile.

I don't smile or make any sort of facial expression. _Oh Kyle, what did I do to make you mad? I just want to talk to you and see your smile._

…

Chapter 4 my darlings! Okay I don't know, as I was revising this, I hope it's making sense to everyone haha maybe I'm just stupid and writing too much lately.

I was going to wait to have Kayden explain his situation later, but it seemed necessary to do it now. Sorry it's so rushed.

Leave me a review pleeeeease! I do love reviews and I want to get to some Style parts, but it won't happen unless I get reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

New chapter you lovely Style fans! Thank you so much for the reviews, and I do hope you like the new chapter. And I say I'm not a writer because apparently in college, my English writing sucked and my teacher basically hated everything I did haha but thank you for everyone who said I'm doing good with this! I truly appreciate all of the compliments!

Enjoy!

…

I run into another hallway of the school and lean against a random locker, throwing my head back against it. Tears fall from my eyes yet again and I'm crying so hard I can barely breathe. I keep crying until I feel a hand on my shoulder.

I drop my head back down to see Kenny standing there with a tearful look on his face. He must be really worried about me.

"You okay?" He put his other hand on my other shoulder and pulls me into his chest.

"He's an asshole," I mumble into his chest and continue to cry, "Why the hell is he with the new kid? What's so good about him?" I choke out.

I feel Kenny's grip on me tighten and buries his face into my hair.

"I dunno, Dude." He can't even say something to cheer me up.

"I want to go home…" I feel him nod and he lets go of me.

"Yeah, go home and get some rest, and try not to think about him, okay? You're too good for him. I'll tell the teachers you went home sick." He attempts to give me a smile and gives me another hug.

"Whatever." I push him off and rush past him and run out the school doors. I take out my cell phone and dial my house. I wait a minute until I hear someone answer.

"Mom, I'm coming home, I don't feel well."

"Oh, okay bubbalah. As long as you know you're not missing anything important at school." I hang up the phone before she says anything else.

After a few minutes of walking in the freezing cold, I reach my house. I walk inside, kick my boots off, throw my bag on the ground and dash upstairs. I see Ike come out of his room.

"Hi Kyle!" Ike stands in the hallway to greet me and gives me a big smile. "What'cha doing home so soon?"

"No not Ike." He looks at me with a hurt look.

I storm into my room and slam my door. I can hear my mom screaming something, but I ignore her. I lie on my back on my bed and think about everything that happened today. _Is Stan actually dating the new kid?_

_Ugh, I hate everything, _I think so myself. _Why doesn't he like me? Why doesn't he want to date me?_

I roll onto my stomach and bury my face into my pillow and cry for hours until I fall asleep. I stay in my room all afternoon and all night, only going down to grab a bite to eat, and then going back up to my room.

…

I barely got enough sleep last night. I was either bawling my eyes out or I woke up from dreams I was having about Stan hating me and leaving me for the new kid.

I'm now on my way to school. I don't really want to see or talk to anyone; I'm too depressed to do anything. I'm deep in thought until I feel a hand on my back. I look over to see Kenny smiling at me.

"Hey dude, how are you feeling today? Any better?" He asks in a calming voice.

"Don't know." I focus all of my attention to what's ahead of me. I don't look over at him or anything.

The whole walk to school is very quiet. I can feel him glance at me a few times, probably trying to get me to say something.

The whole morning of classes is horrible. I sit there, not talking to anyone and just being sad. I try to ignore Stan, but seeing as I sit in front of him, I can hear him and the new kid talking, and it makes me sadder.

It's lunch now and I sit beside Kenny, even though I haven't said a word to him all morning. I sit there quietly, chewing on my sandwich, listening to the conversations around me.

"Dude, I know you're upset and everything, but talk to me. We're friends, right? I just want to see you happy." I look up to see Cartman standing behind Kenny with a pissed off look on his fat face.

"Hey fag, hey poor boy." Kenny turns around and rolls his eyes.

"What do you want fat ass?" Cartman takes a seat beside him and glares at me.

"I wanna talk to Kenny, not you Jew." I quickly look down at my food, but I listen to their conversation. "Why have you been avoiding me lately to hang out with the Jew?"

"He's my friend Cartman!" "So am I! You never talk to me anymore. I didn't even do anything to piss you off, did I?"

"We are friends you asshole, but Kyle needed advice, so I'm being a good friend."

I smile slightly at his last few words.

"Maybe you should pay attention to me Kenny. You haven't paid any attention to my feelings at all! It's like you've been in your own little world with _him_, and no one else matters."

"What feelings? You hate us, and you call us names. I'm getting sick of it."

"Fuck you, and fuck you too, Jew." He flips us off and gets up and waddles out of the cafeteria.

What the hell just happened? I look over to Kenny to see him rubbing his eyes and looking down.

_Oh wow, the drama in High School._

…

After a few more boring classes the bell rings, signaling the end of school. The halls are suddenly filled with students. After a few minutes of waiting for the halls to clear I head to my locker. I take my books and coat out and shut it.

I slide down on the floor in front of my locker. What's the point of going home if all I'm going to do is think about Stan and get more depressed? I open my books and start to do homework.

I work on a few math questions until I see someone standing in front of me. I look up to see Tweek standing there. His golden hair shining and he's holding a thermos. It's probably full of coffee, knowing him.

"Tweek, what the hell are you doing here?" He smiles at me and sits down beside me.

"Waiting for C-Craig…ngh… He has football practice."

"What, there was football today?" I didn't hear Stan talking about it with anyone. Usually he's always talking about his stupid football practices.

"Their..nghh…uh coach called an important meeting last minute…" His eye starts to twitch.

"Oh…why are you talking with me, though? We haven't talked at all in a long time."

"K-Kenny t-told….ngh…me what happened…" _What! Damn it Kenny! So much for this situation being private and only between him and I. _

"Oh…" We sit there awkwardly for a few minutes. He takes a few sips of his drink and I stare straight ahead, not knowing what to say.

"I t-think…ugh, you need to talk to Stan….ngh." I look down and sigh. I wish he wasn't right. But he is, I probably should talk to him.

"I know, but… I can't, not after seeing him with the new kid." He twitches and starts shaking, but nods at me.

"Then…you…need to do what I did…ngh! Well, I didn't actually k-know what I was d-doing, but it….nghhhh, worked! You could make him jealous. It w-worked with Craig…I-if you want t-to see if he….ngh, likes you, it'd be a g-good plan."

I look at him for a minute like he was crazy, but then it hit me. A little light bulb goes off in my head and decide that it might actually work. It's worth a shot anyways! I grin to myself and throw my arms around him. He screams and twitches and I apologize for scaring him. I take my arms off of him and get up.

"Thanks Tweek. Great advice!" I scramble all of my books together and throw them in my bag. I wave at Tweek quickly, run down the hallway and out the door and head towards Kenny's house.

I run as fast as my legs can take me and go up to his door and pound on it. I'm doubled over trying to catch my breath. I wait for a minute, and the door opens revealing Kenny. I push past him and walk inside.

"What the hell are you doing here dude? Call first!" His face is red and he slams the door after me. He kicks what looks like a magazine or photo album under his couch, trying to be subtle about it.

"I need to make him jealous!" He stares at me for a moment with his mouth hung open until he finally gets where I'm going with this.

"You mean…with me? Are you kidding?" He laughs nervously.

"Yup. You're my friend and you want to help, right?" He nods but looks down at the floor. "You in?" He scratches his head and looks up.

"I'm in."

…

So I don't know about everyone else, but when I like someone and they're with someone else I get pissed and get really dramatic haha so I could just see Kyle being like that.

And Cartman, yeah I know he seems OOC, trying to keep his mean side, but I'm adding in a little something. It'll make sense soon, hopefully.

Review review! And I will update fast….er. And I'm trying to be better with leaving reviews for other people's stories, too. I'm horrible with it, just so lazy haha


	6. Chapter 6

Woo up goes chapter 6! Thanks again for reviews, I hope you guys leave me some more. I'm losing interest in doing this story…That's why I stick to one shots. Anyways hope you enjoy! =)

…

_Ugh, it's only Wednesday_, I think to myself while walking to school. I just want this week to be over. I'm still wondering why Kyle's been so pissed off at me. All I wanted to do was help him out when he was crying, but he screamed at me and ran away. _So much for being his best friend._

I let out a loud sigh and watch a puff of air form in front of me, due to the cold weather. I put my hands in my pockets to keep them warm. _Damn it, I keep forgetting my gloves_. I walk in the cold until I reach my destination.

I walk into the school and savor the warmth that instantly surrounds me. I head to my locker and see Kayden leaning against it, with his books. He looks over and smiles at me.

"He Stan!" He leans over and throws one of his arms around my neck, pulling me into a one-arm hug. I wrap one of my arms around his waist and chuckle.

"Yo. Were you waiting for me?" He nods and pulls away.

"Yeah of course! Let's go to class together." I grin and quickly open my locker, throw my coat in there and grab my books. I slam my locker shut and Kayden grabs my arm and drags me to the classroom.

I take my seat next to him and we start to talk until Kenny and Kyle enter the class. I notice that they're holding hands. I groan and turn back to Kayden trying to pay attention to him, but I keep looking at Kenny and Kyle out of the corner of my eye.

Through all of the morning classes, I notice they've gotten a lot closer. They've been holding hands, putting their arms around each other, and touching each other's thighs. I can feel my face heating up.

_What the hell is going on? Are they going out? _It seems that way. I guess this is why he's been avoiding me and not talking to me.

I stare at them at every chance I get, to see what's going on between them. Kyle looks over his shoulder and glares at me for a second before leaning against Kenny and starts to giggle. Everyone is silently working on their English paper until we hear the bell ring, saving us from it.

It's lunchtime and I'm starving, so Kayden and I go buy some food and go find a seat in the cafeteria. We sit down, and Kayden sits across from me, so it's easier to talk.

We're laughing and enjoying our time together until I see Cartman wobble towards us. _Please don't sit beside me, _I think to myself_._

"Hey losers." I roll my eyes and look at Kayden. Cartman doesn't even know Kayden and yet he still calls him a loser. He takes a seat beside me and pulls his lunch out.

"Why are you here Cartman?" He looks over at me with an annoyed look on his face. I haven't seen him this mad in a long time.

"Just want to eat my lunch. Got a problem with that?" He chomps on his food and Kayden and I just stare at each other trying to ignore him. We talk for a bit and try to ignore the blob of fat that's sitting next to me.

Kenny and Kyle then make their appearance with their arms around each other and take a seat at the table next to ours. I see Cartman looking over at them, giving them a harsh scowl.

Kenny puts his hand on Kyle's thigh, and he giggles. Cartman and I make a loud groan at the same time. He looks over at me and looks pissed off.

"Kenny is pissing me off. He's hanging around with that Jew fag, and won't even look at me. They've been acting faggy all day. I hate him, I fucking hate him." He throws his food back into his bag and angrily gets up from the table. He walks past them, bumping hard into Kenny.

"What the fuck!" He turns around to see Cartman storming out of the cafeteria. He looks over his shoulder and gives Kenny the finger. Kenny jumps up and is about to follow him but Kyle grabs his arm, quickly looks over at me and with his other hand pulls Kenny's head down towards his.

I watch with a shocked look, but Kenny puts his hand over Kyle's mouth before the kiss happens. Kyle's eyes widen and he lets go of him.

"Kyle, I can't do this. We'll talk later. I-I gotta go talk to Cartman." He grabs his lunch and goes after Cartman. I look back at Kayden and he has the same face as I do, a mixture of shock and confusion.

I look back over at where Kyle is, but he's gotten up and is heading out of the cafeteria with his hand rubbing at his eyes.

_I probably should go after him_, I get up and tell Kayden I'll be right back. He grins at me and nods, telling me to find him after.

I rush out of the cafeteria, heading in the same direction as Kyle went. I come to a stop, and he's nowhere in sight. _Damn it_. I feel a hand grab my arm and I turn around to see Wendy standing there with her other hand on her hip.

"What the hell is going on, Stan?"

"Huh?"

"That whole scene in the café. Kyle's been glaring at you the last 2 days and he's hanging out with Kenny more than you. You and him are best friends. What's going on? I'm worried about you two." She loosens her grip on my arm and gives me a concerned look.

"Wendy…have you ever liked someone so much…you just don't know what to do, or if you should tell them?" Her eyes widen and she starts to blush. She takes her hand off of my arm and folds both of her hands in front of her.

"Well…yeah, I mean…I was in love with you, Stan. For the longest time. But yeah, I know what you mean. I'm actually…in that situation right now."

Huh? I didn't know she liked someone. Her and I are friends, so I thought she would tell me if she liked someone. I smile at her and she smiles back at me nervously. I guess she doesn't really want to talk about it, so I won't bug her.

"I love Kyle. A lot. I always have. It took me a long time to figure out I like him more than a best friend." She gives a slight gasp and brings up her hand and covers her mouth.

"Oh wow…I don't know why I'm acting so shocked. I'm not really, it's just crazy to hear you finally say it." _Eh? She knew? I couldn't have been obvious. Even I didn't know I loved him!_

"It's okay, don't worry. Actually, the person I like is a girl. So it's not like I'm disgusted or anything." She likes a girl? Wow, that's new. I didn't know she went that way. But I can't talk, because I'm in love with a guy. I chuckle to myself and she smiles sweetly at me.

"That's great Wendy." I throw my arms around her and give her a big hug. I can't help it. Wendy's a great friend, and she's always helping me out.

She returns the hug, squeezing me gently. "You need to talk to him. I have a feeling that he feels the same way." We stand there for a few moments, just contently holding each other. We let go of our embrace and nod at each other, no other words were needed.

I needed to find Kyle right now. I can't believe it, I'm going to tell Kyle how I feel. I smile to myself and I start to think about how I should actually tell him.

_I just hope he feels the same way. If not, I could basically ruin our friendship._

…

So yeah, I thought Kyle's plan to get him jealous lasted too short, but I have the whole story written and didn't really want to go back and re-write it.

I'm starting to like Wendy as a character. I enjoy writing her as a nice girl, because I see her and Stan still being friends.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. I'll post chapter 7 up soon, I just want to get this story done now! Haha


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy, getting to some style =)

…

I run outside and feel a burst of cold air blast onto my tear stained face. I run behind the school so no one can see me. I bury my face into my hands and weep for so long that I don't know how there are tears left.

I sit down on the snowy ground not caring if my pants will get wet. I pull my knees to my chest and wrap my arms around my knees.

I sit there silently for a few minutes until I hear can hear two people arguing around the other corner of the school. It sounds like Cartman and Kenny. I poke my head around the corner to see Kenny with his arms crossed and Cartman with his hands on his bulging hips.

"What the hell is wrong with you Cartman?"

"I want you to talk to me and hang out with me again! If you're my best friend, then you'd care about my feelings, too!" Kenny's face turns to guilt and he looks down at the snow-covered ground.

"Cartman…"

"What is going on with you and the Jew! Seriously, tell me!" He takes an angry step closer to Kenny.

"Nothing, I swear," he waves his hands in front of him trying to signal nothing is going on, "I was trying to help him out and cheer him up. He's my friend…"

"Stop saying that! I'm your friend, too! I'm sick of hearing everything about that Jew! God, you suck! Screw you, I'm going home." He turns to leave but Kenny grabs his arm and keeps him in place.

"M'sry." He mumbles and Cartman turns to him and glares at him.

"What did you just say to me?"

"I'm sorry. I won't be like that with Kyle anymore. I promise. I didn't mean to make you feel like crap. I don't want you mad at me anymore…"

Cartman's glare softens a bit and Kenny drops his hand from his arm. Tears flow out of his eyes and drip down his cheeks.

"Really?" Kenny nods and takes a step closer to Cartman and puts his arms around him.

"I promise, okay?" Cartman stands there with a wide grin on his face and slowly returns the hug.

I pop my head back around and cannot believe what I just witnessed. Now even Kenny won't help me anymore. That's great, nobody likes me. I'm thinking it'd be better if I weren't around. Stan doesn't like me in the same way as I like him, Cartman just hates me and Kenny is going back to being best friends with Cartman.

I head back into the school and go to the nearest bathroom to grab some Kleenex to wipe my teary eyes and my running nose. I take a look at myself in the mirror and gasp at the sight. _I'm hideous_, I think to myself. My curly, red hair a mess, my eyes are red and puffy, my nose is running and my face is red. No wonder Stan doesn't like me, I'm just disgusting.

I go into one of the stalls and just stare at the door. I think about how all I want is for Stan to love me, and I can't even seem to get luck with that. I smile at the memories Stan and I have had in the past. I've always thought Stan and I would always be together forever. Ever since that new kid arrived, he's been acting so friendly around him. It's not like I don't want Stan to make friends, but I don't want him to forget about me.

After a few minutes of loathing myself in the bathroom I go back into the hallway and accidentally bump into someone.

"Oh sorry." I look up to see Kenny standing there with a guilty smile. He reaches out to take my hand but stops mid-way.

"Kyle…"

"Kenny, leave me alone." I reach up to wipe my nose and Kenny gives me a hurt look.

"I'm sorry, Kyle. Listen, I can't do what you wanted anymore. I didn't know it was going to hurt Cartman that much. Him and I just had a talk, and I want my best friend back. You need to do the same, you need to talk to Stan. Maybe this whole thing is a misunderstanding.

He smiles gently at me, showing his slightly yellow teeth. He looks at the ground for a minute before looking back up at me and scratches the back of his head.

"Talk to him, though. Kyle I hope you're okay, and if you need to talk to someone, I'll always be here." He grabs both of my shoulders and squeezes them tightly.

I don't answer him, but nod my head slowly and wipe my nose again. I walk away from him and take small steps down the hall.

"Hey Jew." I look up to see Cartman standing there. I groan and try to walk past him. One of his hands grabs my shoulder roughly and stops me.

"What do you want Cartman?" I hiss at the asshole who ruined my whole plan. Although he really had no idea what was going on.

"Well seeing as I got my best friend back, I thought I'd help you get yours back." He points behind me, and I turn around to see Stan and the new kid leaning against a locker, glancing this way, but trying not to be obvious about it. I look back at him in confusion.

"Wha-?"

Cartman suddenly grabs my shirt collar and pulls me towards him, crashing our lips together. I feel my eyes widen and I stand there shocked. He pulled away quickly and grinned.

"Wh-what?" I take a few steps backwards away from him and wipe my mouth. How disgusting!

"I did this for Stan, not you. He's my friend, you two owe me." He walks away and leaves me standing there, confused. _What did that mean?_

I keep standing in the hallway, too shocked to move. I look over to see people standing there, some shocked and some look disgusted.

_Seriously, what just happened?_

A moment later I feel a hand grab mine and I look to see Stan dragging me down the hallway and leading me outside. He looks really pissed, probably ready to kill me. We go around behind the school and he lets go of my hand.

We both stare at each other. _I want him so bad. _I can feel the tears burning in my eyes again. I reach up to rub my eyes just in time to stop them from falling.

His eyes furrow and his face suddenly turns mad.

_Oh no…_

…

I could totally see Cartman doing that. I dunno, I just do. I wanted to get Cartman and Kenny to make up fast because I need to get to some Style action haha hope you enjoyed. To be honest this will probably be done in a few more chapters. Hope you all like it so far!

After this story, I'm hoping to do a few one shots between Stan and Kyle (of course). Chapter stories and I don't seem to get along well haha


	8. Chapter 8

Oh wow, thank you all for the lovely reviews. I was shocked to see that many from last chapter! I appreciate everything that you all said, and glad to hear you like the story =)

Now…this chapter is for all you Style fans out there. ENJOY!

…

I stand behind the school with Kyle, glaring at him. I honestly don't even know what to say to him. First flirting with Kenny, and he just kissed Cartman a few minutes ago.

"Kyle…What the hell is going on?" He looks at me and just gazes at me with those glowing green eyes.

"What are you talking about?" He hisses.

"I mean with you and Kenny! _And_ Cartman!" I throw my hands in the air dramatically to state my point. He looks at me with a baffled look. "Come on Kyle, don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about! You ignore me, then you and Kenny are all over each other, and just now you kissed Cartman! I don't even feel like I know you anymore."

"Nothing is going on! And how dare you say something like that! Kenny and I have never kissed before, and _Cartman_ kissed _me_, and said he did it for you. I don't even know what that meant."

Both of us at this point are fuming and glaring at each other. I swear he has no reason to be mad at me.

"I wasn't ignoring you!" I roll my eyes. "I have no idea why you would think that!"

"Hmm, let's see… You've been ditching me for a while to hang out with Kenny, and you won't even talk to me or tell me what's going on." I stop for a moment and look down at the ground to try to calm myself down.

"It's pissing me off!" The tension between us is so thick you could cut it with a knife. I feel tears threatening to fall and I cough to try to hold them back. "What did I do wrong? Are we not best friends anymore?" A few tears escape and make their way down my cheeks.

Kyle's face turns to guilt and he takes a step closer to me and reaches out to me, but pulls his hand back.

"S-Stan…it's not like that at all. I-I was with Kenny…to get advice on what to do about this…problem I have. I swear I don't hate you."

I wipe my eyes and suddenly become very curious and somewhat worried to what this problem he has.

"P-problem? What problem? I'm your best friend, aren't I? Why didn't you come to me?" He looks directly at me and I can tell he just became extremely nervous. He looks down at his hands, which are fidgeting in front of him. He stays silent for a moment until I suddenly shuffle.

"Umm…it's just that…" He looks up at me again, I stare at him, urging him to continue.

"Uh…it's kind of…um…about you…" His face turns bright red.

"W-what about me, dude? What did I do" Could it be maybe he feels the same way? No, it's not possible.

"Stan…" A burst of tears flows down from his eyes, landing on his pale skin.

I take a big step closer to him and the top of his head reaches my shoulder. I bend down slightly and wrap both of arms around his shoulders. I hear him gasp lightly before he wraps his arms around my torso, clutching my coat.

"I want to go back to how close we were before all of this happened. I want to be super best friends again…" I mumble into his hair. I don't know if I should tell him I like him. Maybe he just wants to go back to being best friends, too.

"Mfmphh…" I hear him mutter into my chest.

"What?" He takes his head off of my chest and looks up at me.

"…I like you Stan. Way more than a best friend should. I do want to go back to being best friends, too…but I really like you." I pull back from him and take a step back.

"Wh-what?" Did he really just say that? This is too good to be true.

"Damn it! I-I'm sorry…I shouldn't h-have said anything…" he covers his face with both of his hands.

"N-no dude…it's cool. But…why were you so pissed off me? I mean, I didn't do anything to make you mad at me, did I?" I want to hear his reason before I go proclaiming my love for him.

"Umm…well, that day we were going to talk…I saw you and the new kid go behind the school, so I followed you…and saw you kissing. Right here actually…" Oh…So I guess he did have a reason to be mad at me. But he doesn't know why that happened.

"Kyle…listen, I can't tell you exactly why he did what he did, but…something bad happened in his life, and he needed some comfort, someone to be there for him. He's really sweet and I wanted to help him. That's why I've been with him lately, I want to help him become happy again. Kyle you have to understand, there is nothing going on between us."

He looks at me and gives me a hopeful smile. I smile back at him and scratch the back of my head.

"B-but…what about-"

"I like you, too." He gasps as I lunge at him and wrap my arms around him again. He bursts out crying into my shoulder. But I think this time they're tears of happiness and relief.

He wraps his arms tightly around my back and continues to sob into my shoulder. I let a few tears fall from my eyes, and they fall into his hair. Finally, all of the drama and fighting between us is over. I let out a long sigh of relief.

We stand behind the school, hugging each other as tightly as we can. I feel a grin form on my face. Not too long ago, Kayden and I were in this same position, but it feels more right with Kyle in my arms.

He pulls away, but we still have our arms around each other and he looks at me with a loving, desperate look on his face.

"Be my boyfriend. Please?" I grin and nod at him.

"Of course!" We look into each other's eyes and I really want to kiss him, but I wonder if it's too soon.

"Stan…" he whispers, takes his arms off of me, but throws them around my neck and drags me down close to him. I'm definitely thinking he wants to kiss. He nods as if reading my mind.

I wrap my arms around his thin waist and push my lips lightly against his. He smiles into the kiss, tilts his head a bit and lets out a small moan. We both close our eyes and give in to the kiss completely.

I'm not sure if it's taking it too fast, but I still do it. I deepen the kiss by opening my mouth and licking at his lips, hoping he opens up. He reluctantly opens his mouth slightly and I dart my tongue in.

I lick the roof of his mouth and run my tongue over his white teeth, then tangle my tongue with his.

"Mmm…" He lets out a long, whiney moan and tightens his hold on my neck. I let out a moan of my own and smile into the kiss. We let go of each other's mouths and a trail of saliva runs down his chin. He wipes it off with the back of his hand and we both stare at each other for a moment before pouncing at each other, locking lips again.

I spin him around and push him until his back hits the brick wall, my hands on either side of his head. He lets out a groan and runs his fingers through my hair. We're hardcore making out until we hear the sound of the annoying school bell, warning us we have a few minutes until afternoon classes begin. We let go with a small 'pop' and grin at each other. He wraps his arms loosely around my waist and places his head on my chest. He lets out a happy sigh and I chuckle.

"We should probably get to class, dude." He pulls away from me and smiles up at me. He reaches for my hand and squeezes it.

We walk into the school hand in hand. We walk the halls and I see Kayden waiting by my locker for me. Kyle's face immediately turns to jealousy.

"Stop." I tell him to go to his locker and just meet me in the classroom. He nods hesitantly and walks to his locker.

"Hey Stan," he gives me a toothy grin, "So…anything good happen?"

"Ha ha, funny. Yeah…I told him how I feel…" He looks at me, urging me to keep going, "He likes me back." I couldn't help but smile.

"Cute! I'm so happy for you." He throws his arms around me and I hugged him back, feeling more tears in my eyes. I feel bad for Kayden though. We pull away from each other and I lean down to kiss him on the forehead. He gives me an innocent smile. I open my locker to grab my books and slam it shut. Kayden and I look at each other, and then walk towards the classroom together.

We walk into the class and I see Kyle sitting at his desk already. I look over and Wendy waves and questioningly points at Kyle, probably wondering if everything is good between us.

I grin and give her thumbs up. She covers her mouth and giggles, then goes back to talking with her friends.

I take a seat behind Kyle and throw my books on the desk. Like many times I've seen, Kyle glances over his shoulder at me, but this time he smiles at me while chewing on his pencil. He has a slight blush on his face, which makes him cuter.

I couldn't be happier right now. But during my moment of happiness I notice that Cartman and Kenny are missing from class.

_Huh, wonder where they are?_

…

I was so excited writing this chapter. Hehe, gotta love some style action! I felt bad for Kayden though. I wanted Stan to comfort him more, but I had to get to the style part.

I'll post another chapter in a few days!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks again everyone for the reviews! I've noticed that when I'm typing the chapters and revising, I never catch any of my mistakes, then when I go read it on fanfiction, I'm like…damn I should have changed this and that…sigh, it sucks haha I'm glad everyone likes the story though, it makes me extremely happy!

I changed this chapter sooo many times, that I was just like…okay, I have to stop and just post it.

ENJOY!

…

I'm trying to pay attention in class, but all I can think of is what happened not too long ago with Stan. I told him I liked him and believe it or not, he said he liked me back in the same way. I actually can't believe it, I think to myself. This could all be just a dream that I could wake up from at any moment.

I'm in my own little world, daydreaming until I feel a piece of crumpled paper hit my head and land on my desk. I open it and read the message on it.

_Hey you =) Stop daydreaming! Lol Oh by the way, have you noticed Cartman and Kenny aren't here? _

_-S_

How the hell did he know I was daydreaming? I look over to see that he's right, both of them aren't in class. I take my pen and write a response.

_Huh, that's weird. They were both here this morning. Skipping maybe? And how did you know I was daydreaming? Haha_

_-K_

I make sure the teacher isn't looking this way when I throw the piece of paper gently back at him. We toss the paper back and fourth for the rest of class, basically saying how bored we are and how we want school to be done for the day.

The shrill bell finally rings as I gather up my books and walk with Stan to his locker. I grin at him the whole time he's rummaging through his messy locker. He gets his books and slams his locker shut. He looks over at me to see the grin I still have on.

"Dude, I know you're happy, but you're scaring me a bit." He chuckles and throws his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close to him. I put my books in front of my mouth so he can't see my smile.

We get to class, and since Kenny isn't here today, Stan takes his seat, which is beside me. _Ok, I have to pay attention in this class_, I tell myself. But now that Stan is beside me, I'll probably just stare at him out of the corner of my eye.

After what seems to be like hours, the class is finally done and now it's time to go home. I wonder if Stan has anything planned?

As we walk to his locker I look at him and I have a mini debate with myself if I should ask him.

"Um…Stan, a-are you doing anything now?" He looks over at me and smiles sadly.

"Yeah sorry Kyle…I have to help my mom with some stuff. I'd totally ditch it, but I did promise her I would help, plus I haven't done my chores or cleaned my room like I said I would, so she's probably pissed at me." He chuckles but immediately stops when he see's my upset face.

"How about tomorrow?" I'm still upset but I grin and nod.

"Yeah! Okay, want to walk home together today?"

"Of course."

I tell him I'm just going to my locker to get my stuff, he nods at me and tells me to meet him out front.

I open my locker and throw my books into my bag, and I feel myself tearing up. I'm just so happy, I can't believe I can be like this with Stan. It's what I've always dreamt of, and now that it's actually happening, I can't help but cry out of happiness.

I walk towards the door and see Stan standing there. He grabs my hand and we start to walk to our houses. We quickly stop and see Cartman and Kenny standing out front. Stan drags me and we hide behind a bush that happens to be conveniently there.

I feel like an idiot ducking and hiding behind a bush but Stan tells me he wants to hear if they talk about why they weren't in class. I laugh to myself, _he's so nosey_.

Thankfully Cartman has an extremely loud voice, and he's too stupid to keep it down, so we can hear them pretty good. They must have been here talking for a while though, unless they were doing something else before.

"I thought we were good? Aren't we back to best friends now?"

""Kenny, be honest with me, did you…use to like Kyle? It's just bugging me…"

I look over at Stan and my eyes widen. No, Kenny couldn't have liked me in that way, right?

"W-what? How did you know?"

I see Stan's face turn to jealousy. I grab his arm and give it a gentle squeeze, reassuring him I liked him, not Kenny. I'm thinking we should stop listening to the conversation but Stan looks like he wants to stay.

"Let's see, since we've become best friends again, you keep talking about him. It's still always Kyle this, Kyle that. Kenny, you should know by now that I like you."

"Cartman…I did like him. But it was one sided, and I know he's in love with Stan. I wasn't going to be a jerk and get between them."

"So if you're over him, why won't you say you like me? Or if you don't, tell me now."

"I may have liked Kyle, but I'm not gay… I don't know how to describe it. And I don't know if this is what I want…it could ruin our friendship…"

At this point Stan and I look at each other. I put my head on his shoulder, and he rests his head on mine, silently telling each other we'll be okay.

"Kenny. Do you like me more than friend? It's a simple yes or no?"

There's silence for a minute before Kenny speaks again.

"No… I'm not gay. But I know how much you like me, and I want to give you a chance. I'd rather give us a shot than have you hate me and not talk to me."

Stan and I break apart and pop our heads up from the bush to see them walking towards their houses, holding hands. I smile and look over at Stan, he's grinning like I am.

"Wow. Seems like everyone is gay around here." I laugh and we get up from the wet ground, both of our legs soaked. He grabs my hand and we continue to walk to our own houses.

We don't talk at all on the way home, but it's a nice silence. We're probably thinking the same thing, how happy we are. I reach my home first and he grabs both of my hands and glances around to make sure no one is around, leans down and gives me a kiss on the forehead. I wanted to actually kiss, but I guess we shouldn't right in the middle of the road.

I wave to him and walk into my home. My mom comes from down the stairs to greet me.

"Hi bubbalah," She leans over and kisses me on the cheek. "How was school?"

"It was amazing." I grin and put my coat in the closet and set my bag down. For the first time in a while, I stay with my parents and Ike for the night, and talk to them, instead of running right to my room.

It's nighttime now and I just can't seem to sleep. I just want to be with Stan more. It seems like I'll never get enough of being around him. I roll onto my side and eventually fall asleep, dreaming about the wonderful boyfriend I now have.

…

Morning time rolls around way too fast and I wake up to the sound of my annoying alarm. I get up a bit earlier, so I can take a shower and meet up with Stan. I throw on a green hoodie and black skinny jeans. I take out my phone and quickly text Stan.

_Hey are we meeting up to walk to school together?_

I go downstairs and grab a box of cereal, sit down at the table and munch it down. My phone suddenly vibrates and I reach over to grab it.

_Hey you. Actually Kayden wants to meet up with me, he has something important to tell me. Sorry Kyle. See you at school though! xo_

I throw my phone down roughly. I hate to admit it, but I'm still jealous. I know Stan says there's nothing going on between them, and I trust him, but I still have the jealous feeling inside of me.

I run to the bathroom to quickly brush my teeth, grab my bookbag and yell a 'goodbye' to my parents.

The walk to school sucked. I was cold, and Stan ditched me to meet up with…_him_. I get to the school and head to my locker to see Stan and Kayden hugging. I immediately turn jealous and fast walk over to them. They break apart and talk for a minute. I notice that both of them are lightly crying. They exchange a small piece of paper to each other, smile at each other and I watch as Kayden leaves the school with his bag.

My face is probably still twisted with jealousy, but I walk up to Stan with my arms crossed and stare at him for a moment.

"What the hell was THAT?" He puts the piece of paper in his pocket and he wipes his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Dude, chill. It's not what you think. Kayden…has to leave and go back home. For good." I uncross my arms and I can tell Stan is really upset. I guess he really did care for him. I reach out and grab Stan's arm, rubbing it gently. He continues with what happened.

"He never told me any of this. But apparently his dad kicked him out for being gay, and he ran away here after his boyfriend passed away because he was from here. His mom knew all of this though and didn't mind. But now, his father has demanded that he go back home. So now I won't be able to see him." Tears start to pour down his face and he buries his face in his hands.

"Then what were those pieces of paper you exchanged?" He moves his hands off of his face for a second.

"W-we just exchanged phone numbers. I told him to text me or c-call me anytime he wants to, or n-needs to." He buries his face again behind his hands.

I start to feel bad about being so jealous, I take his hands away from his face, lean up and press my lips against his. I don't even care that we're in the middle of the hallway. It was a light kiss, but when I pull away he smiles a bit.

"Thanks Kyle." I smile and grab his hand and we get ready to go to class.

The day pretty much sucked, sitting in class, being bored and taking notes. Stan and I sat together at lunch and couldn't help but notice that Cartman and Kenny sat alone, flirting with each other. Stan and I laughed every time we saw them flirt.

Classes are now done and I go to the bathroom before meeting Stan outside to walk home. _Hehe, we're going to hang out all night_, I giggle to myself and wonder if we'll do anything exciting. I walk into the bathroom and I hear hoarse moans coming from one of the stalls.

"Ngh…Craaaaig….w-we shouldn't…" I blush and can't help but stand there for a minute, just listening to them_. I feel like a creeper_.

"H-harder…ughh…" I giggle and think I've heard enough, I can wait until I get to Stan's house to go to the bathroom. I run outside and can't control my blush and laughing.

"You'll never believe what I just heard…" I grab his hand and we start to walk in the freezing cold.

….

Stan and I have been hanging out for a few hours now and we still haven't done much, other than have a nice dinner with his family and play video games. We're now sitting on his couch watching TV. _We haven't even kissed yet_, I frown to myself and I think Stan notices it.

"Sooo…what do you want to do?" He turns to me and smirks. I leap at him and wrap my arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around my waist and lets me push him backwards so I'm laying on him. I kiss him on the lips and kiss for a few minutes, taking a few breaks to catch our breath.

"Oh, what time is it?" I look at my phone and tell him it's 7:30. He pushes me off of him and grabs the blanket on the back of his couch. He offers his hand to me and I hesitantly take it.

"Where are we going?" He grabs our coats and we hurriedly throw them on. He drags me outside on his back porch. He puts the blanket on the slightly snow covered deck. We sit down on it and I'm still wondering what we're doing.

"We're going to watch the sunset, Kyle." He looks over at me and has the most angelic smile I've ever seen. _Aww, so romantic_, I think to myself. He wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me closer. I turn my head just in time for him to capture my lips in a sweet kiss.

We pull away and I smile at him. We both turn our heads to watch the magnificent view of the sunset. The golden yellows, oranges and reds blended together to create this amazing scenery.

I lean my head on Stan's shoulder and think about how perfect this moment is. Watching the sunset with the person I love, there couldn't be a more perfect time to say what I'm about to say.

"Stan, I love you." I look up to see him smiling, he looks down at me and tightens his arm around me.

"I love you, too."

_Yeah, this is definitely the best moment of my life I've ever had. _

…

THE END…?

Soo yeah that's it. Sorry for the laziness of this chapter, I was getting bored with writing the same thing during the school hours, and if there are mistakes or confusion, I apologize lol. I'm leaving the end up to you guys actually, you've all been so wonderful that I want you guys to choose. I haven't written anything more than this, but here are some choices for you.

Leave it like this, continue their relationship…or some style smex! If you guys choose the lemon, I'll do my bestest to write it!

Oh also, if you have requests, let me know what you would like! But make it from South Park, please. It's all I will write =) It's the only thing I feel comfortable writing.

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing everyone! It means the world to me! So choose your ending, because the choice that gets the most in reviews, is what I will do.

Thanks again! =)


	10. Chapter 10

Oh sigh, so I was just going to do a sex scene, but I decided to throw some drama in there. What's a good relationship without some drama? So this chapter leads into the next, which IS a sex chapter. Holy crap, this chapter was ridiculous...I re-wrote it like...5 times. I waited way too long and had no idea what to do for this story chapter feels different, like it's a completely different story, but hope you enjoy it anyway.

Anyways thanks so much for all of the reviews, you guys are wonderful and I love you even more because you're all style fans too! Go style :)

I don't own South Park or the characters.

...

Stan's POV

...

Kyle and I have been going steady for a good three months now and everything is going so perfect.

It's a Thursday night and I'm sitting on the ground in Kyle's room playing video games, with my back against his bed with him between my legs. He's leaning backwards against me, and I rest my chin on top of his curly, red hair with my arms wrapped around his waist holding the controller in front of him.

I stick out my tongue in concentration, trying not to die in the video game. Kyle is reading some book he picked up today at the mall, and I wonder how he's concentrating on reading when I'm moving around, shouting loudly at the game.

I press down a few more buttons on the controller and scream out loud, rejoicing that I beat the game.

"HELL YEAH! TAKE THAT YOU SHIT HEAD!" I hear Kyle let out a soft chuckle and continues to read.

I tilt my head backwards and close my eyes, thinking about how happy I am with life right now. I love being with Kyle, I couldn't be happier.

There is one slight problem, though. We haven't had sex yet. I'm not sure if he wants to yet or not, neither of us has made a move to take it passed making out. _Okay, this is going to be horribly embarrassing, but I'm going to go for it_, I think to myself.

I shift slightly and give him a light kiss on the top of his head. He sets his book down on the ground and lets out a happy sigh, tilting his head up and giving me a light kiss on the chin. He mumbles something that sounds like 'love you'.

"Uhh, Hey….Can I ask you something, Ky?" He moves away and crawls away from me, sitting across from me now.

"Mmm?" He gives me a beautiful smile and stares at me to continue.

"Uhh…okay….umm…have you ever….you know…with anyone?" His cheeks instantly become red and he looks to the side, avoiding my face.

He sits there silently for a few minutes, scratching his head, looking around his room, doing anything but looking at me before he subtly shakes his head.

"Oh, I'm s-sorry, I was just wondering…because I wanted to know if you –" He jumps up and looks at the clock on the wall, his face still beet red.

"Well it's getting late! You should be going! We have school tomorrow…" I stand up to grab my bag, my face feels like it's burning up, I embarrassed myself and I really embarrassed him.

I quickly leave his room and house and start to walk home in the bitter cold weather.

_Shit, I just made a big mistake doing that_, I curse to myself. But don't couples have to have this conversation sometime? We've been going out for three months, I thought we would be comfortable talking about anything.

I roughly shove my hands in my pockets and curse at myself for being so stupid for ruining everything.

…

I arrive at school in the morning after barely getting any sleep to see Kyle hanging around with Kenny. He has his arm wrapped around Kyle's shoulder and I can feel jealousy boiling through me.

I may be oblivious to some things, but I have noticed Kyle hanging out with Kenny a lot lately at school. I start to worry that when Kyle and I aren't hanging out, he's with Kenny. And I think back to when I first started to like Kyle, and how he and Kenny were so flirty with each other.

I walk passed him and give him a smile and wave. His face is flushed and he kind of gives me a half smile back before turning his attention back to Kenny.

What the hell? It's not like we had a fight or anything, why is he avoiding me? Maybe he's just still really embarrassed.

"Hi Stan!" A loud, high-pitched voice startles me, and I turn around to see Wendy standing there, wearing a big smile on her face.

"Oh hey Wendy. Where's Bebe?" She pouts and crosses her arms.

"She's sick…well… 'sick', so she says, so she stayed home." I nod slightly and am slightly confused. Girls confuse me.

"How come you're not with Kyle?" I rub at the back of my neck and blush a bit.

"Uhhhh…I'll tell you at lunch, it's kind of embarrassing." She giggles and nods, running off down the hall.

I sigh dramatically and walk to my locker, collecting my books and getting ready for another day at school.

…

At lunch I find Wendy, instantly spotting her because of the bright yellow shirt she's wearing today.

We head to a hallway in the school where there aren't many people around. I don't want anyone to hear what I'm going to tell her. We sit down and she takes out a plastic container with salad in it.

"So what's going on?" She asks curiously while putting dressing on her salad.

"Well…haha…um, I kind of asked him if he's ever…you know, had….sex…" She almost spits out the salad in her mouth before bonking me on the head.

"Stan! That's super embarrassing to ask someone that. Why did you even ask that? You never asked me that before we had sex."

"I know, but we haven't…done _that_ yet…and I was just wondering if he's…done it before, I wanted to know if he actually wants to have sex or not…it feels like he doesn't want to…" I look down at the ground and frown.

Wendy gently rubs my back for almost the entire time we sit there. She eats the rest of her lunch and I finish up mine as well. We both stand up and she smiles sadly at me.

"I know you're upset, I think you just embarrassed him and he'll get over it soon. Maybe he's just not ready? I don't know, some couples talk about it, but some don't and just go for it. Give him time, he loves you, he won't leave you over something this silly."

A smile forms on my face and I realize that she's absolutely right. He just needs some time to be alone and get over the embarrassment.

"Thanks Wendy." I lean over and wrap my arms around her and she automatically responds by wrapping her arms around me, too.

I pull back to see Kyle standing almost at the end of the hallway with his arms crossed. I see him storm away and I give a quick goodbye to Wendy. I hear her shout out a good luck.

I chase after him and realize this seems familiar. I turn the corner to see him in Kenny's arms, grasping him desperately. I roll my eyes and decide to walk away, leaving him alone.

Maybe he wants to be with Kenny more than me. I don't know how a simple question turned out to be such a dramatic turn out.

…

I sit through the rest of my classes, Kyle and I not paying any attention to each other. I look over at him quickly and our eyes meet for a second before we look away.

The rest of the classes were hell, watching Kyle with Kenny. Finally the bell rings, and it's time to go home. I grab my stuff and go outside, only to see Kyle and Kenny standing there talking.

I walk up to them and glare at Kenny while not looking at Kyle at all. I stand there with my arms crossed, waiting until they notice me there.

"You jerk! You're back with Wendy! I knew you'd go back to her!" Kyle suddenly shouts at me and it kind of startles me.

"Excuse me? You're the cheater! With _him_!" I point at Kenny and Kyle scoffs at me.

"Okay! We need to talk Stan." Kenny grabs my arm and drags me away from Kyle. I pull my arm away from him angrily.

"What do you want?" I hiss bitterly at him.

"Chill. Kyle told me what you said last night," I blush and look away, "I don't know why he's freaking out so much, it's not a big deal. He's just nervous because he's never been with anyone before, and this is the first time he's had to discuss sex. He loves you, and believe me when I say he wants to have sex."

"Huh? Really?" I feel my face light up and my anger starts to subside. Kenny takes a step towards me and reaches into his pocket, pulling a small bottle of something out and hands it to me.

"A gift from me to you guys. I know you're mad at me because Kyle's been around me quite a bit lately but to be honest he's been asking me for advice and trying to build some confidence to bring the topic of sex up to you. Just go talk to him and get over this little fight, because it's stupid."

I look down at the bottle and read what it is, and realize it's a bottle of lubricant. _Oh god, so embarrassing_. My face burns up and I quickly shove it into my pocket before anyone sees it.

"T-thanks…but why did you get me this?" He pats me on the shoulder and grins at me.

"Because both of you are idiots and have no idea what you're doing, so I thought I would help out my two good friends." We stand there silently for a few seconds before someone suddenly grabs Kenny's arm.

"Hey Kenny. Stan. Where's the Jew?" I just shrug, not really wanting to tell Cartman the whole story.

"Never mind that, I've got a surprise for you." Kenny grabs his hand and drags him away, but looking over his shoulder as he walks away and gives me a wink.

I head back over to Kyle and grab his hand in mine, he tries to struggle and get out of my grasp but I keep a strong hold on him.

"What the hell Stan! Let go! I'm still mad at you!" He shouts and continues to struggle.

"I'm not cheating on you. I swear I'm not. Like you were with Kenny, I was asking Wendy for advice."

"Huh?" He calms down and finally stops trying to get out of my grip. His hand finally grasps mine back gently.

"Lets talk about it at your house, okay?" I look over at him and he nods his head. He looks so cute with a flushed face.

We walk in the cold to Kyle's house, holding hands, hoping to get this whole thing settled.

...

So I don't even remember what I wrote before this chapter. Haha, I think of Stan as an idiot, he had sex with Wendy, but probably didn't do it...right? lol So he's all confused on how to do it with a guy.

Oh ho I hope none of you thought Kyle was actually cheating on Stan. Why would I do that? ANYWAYS, enough rambling. Hope you enjoyed, and if you guys give me a few days I will have the wonderful smex scene up, hope you guys will read it!


	11. Chapter 11

It's the end! Finally the chapter you've all been waiting for. First lemon, seriously don't bash it at all, this will be one of like...the two times I write a sex scene. So so sorry it took this long, I actually had it done a while ago, then my hard drive on my computer crashed and I lost everything ... YAY! I was so pissed off lol so I had to re-write everything.

And I basically forgot what happened in the earlier chapters and was WAY too lazy to check so I hope this chapter makes sense haha!

Anyways, I hope you enjoy. No flames, helpful criticism is good, but again, I probably won't do smut again so if you don't like this, you won't have to read it again :P

...

We arrive at Kyle's house and we're both standing silently and awkwardly in the doorway, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Out of nowhere Kyle takes a few steps towards me and slaps me hard on the cheek. I automatically bring my hand up and rub the burning sensation forming on my face.

"Ow! What the fuck dude?" I scream as I keep my hand on my face.

"You kissed her! You cheated on me you asshole!" He crosses his arm and a pissed off look forms on his fiery red face. I stand there shocked and offended that he thinks I would cheat on him.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" He stares at me like I'm crazy and turns around to face the wall.

"Today at lunch…in the hallway, I saw you and her holding each other, and then you kissed her…" his voice cracks, probably trying not to cry. I silently stand there, and quickly realizing what he saw.

"Oh! No, Kyle, you have it all wrong. She was just…helping me with…something. I was hugging her as a thank you. And there was no kissing, I swear. She loves Bebe…and I love _you_."

He makes no sign of movement or noise and he's probably still not convinced. _Oh god, fine, I'll tell him_.

"Okay fine…I told her…um….our conversation…me and you had," he turns around quickly and gives a slight gasp, "…I wanted to see what she would say and if she could help."

Both of us stand there awkwardly, him still not saying anything, so I continue my speech and trying to finally convince him.

"I'm sorry…but I swear I didn't kiss her. I wouldn't do that to you Kyle. And…where do you get off accusing me when Kenny had his hands all over you today!" I turn the conversation around quickly. I want to know why Kenny was all over my boyfriend.

Kyle's face becomes flustered and he takes a small, nervous step towards me and his hands shaking at his sides.

"N-no! It wasn't like that…you know what Kenny's like…"

"No I don't. You're not giving me a good reason to believe you Kyle. Why should I believe you?"

He stands there not saying anything more, so I roll my eyes and head towards the door, ready to leave.

"Stan! Wait!" I turn back around, giving him another chance to explain.

"Ugh…I was talking to Kenny about what happened, too…he was just being nice…you have no idea how embarrassed I am about this stuff…I don't know what I'm doing…I'm sorry…"

We stand there, looking down at the ground. _Both of us did the same thing, we're so stupid_. We should have talked to each other instead.

"B-but I didn't know if you wanted to…do it or not. I mean we haven't done anything but kiss, and since I have no experience…I thought _you'd_ be the one to make the first move…But Kenny told me to stop being a pussy and just talk to you… I'm so sorry for causing all of this Stan…"

I burst out laughing and Kyle's face turns to confusion as I double over, laughing so hard.

"We're stupid Ky…" I look up to see his lips curl up into a small smile, "We should have talked to each other…not Wendy or Kenny. I mean Wendy is a lesbian and Kenny is just…perverted."

I walk up to Kyle and stand right in front of him so that our bodies are almost touching and I place my hands on his slender waist. He tilts his head back and stares into my eyes, giving me a shy smile. He brings his hands up and rubs my upper arms softly.

"If we want this to work, we have to learn to trust each other…okay?"

His arms move around my torso and he squeezes me hard against him. I move my arms so that they go around his waist and place my chin on top of his curly red hair. He mumbles something into my chest, but I can't make out what he said.

"Huh?" I raise my eyebrows in confusion.

He pulls his head back and looks up at me once again and his face has turned a lovely cherry red.

"I love you…I _do_ trust you…I just can't lose you, Stan. I don't know what I would do if you left me."

I watch his face and see that tears are building up in his eyes, but before the tears fall I lean down and press my lips against his lovingly. He responds immediately, moving his hands up my chest to around my neck, deepening the kiss.

I take a chance and lick at his lips to see if he'll allow me access and when I feel his mouth open I take the opportunity to slip my tongue into his warm mouth. Our lips move slowly, savoring each other's taste, both of our saliva clashing together and our tongues mingling together.

Our loving, sweet kiss takes a turn and becomes quite lusty and a bit rough. I can feel my pants begin to tighten and I can feel his hardness pushing against mine. We claw at each other's body, trying to get the other closer and out of nowhere Kyle lets out a long, whiney moan and tears his lips away from mine. He buries his face into my shoulder, his hands gripping my arms tightly.

"St-Stan, w-whats…unhh…do you have s-something in your p-pocket?"

I blush heavily and I become slightly embarrassed, but then I remember I do have that bottle of lube in my pocket. I reach in quickly and fish it out, holding it in my hand to show him.

"W-what…the…" he reads the label on it and quickly hides his face in his hands. "Ughh…" He lets a groan of embarrassment.

"No! Uhh…When Kenny dragged me away from you…he gave me this because he thinks we're stupid, and w-would probably forget to get some…"

Kyle takes his hands away from his face, which is still a lovely shade of dark red and lets out a quiet 'oh', and we both stand there awkwardly. I shove the bottle of lube into my back pocket in my pants.

Our eyes meet for a quick second before we both look away, both of us still embarrassed. _I should just say something_, I think to myself.

"Do you want to-" we both say at the same time and the awkwardness continues, but I smile slightly because this is the reason I love him.

"Lets go upstairs." I take my coat off and put it away in the closet, he follows me and I offer my hand to him. He shyly smiles and takes it, his palm sweating.

We go up the stairs and when we arrive in Kyle's room, he closes the door and I gently push him against it, attacking his neck with my lips, leaving a nice dark hickey there.

"St-Stan…the bed…" he pushes me off of him and drags me to the bed. He jumps on, moving so that he's on his back, smirking slightly. Where did the shy Kyle go? He's turned into quite a little devil, I smirk evilly and get on the bed, situating myself between his legs, leaning down and kissing his pouty lips.

I lean back up and begin to take my shirt off, tossing it on the floor. Kyle stares at my well toned abs and lets out a moan before starting to peel his shirt off, revealing his hairless, pale chest and stomach. He doesn't have much muscle but he's still beautiful.

He tries to cover up his chest and stomach but I pry his arms away and kiss his cheek sweetly.

"Don't…you're perfect…"

Kyle blushes and stares at me before reaching up, grabbing behind my neck and pulling me down to connect our lips. I move my fingers over his delicate skin and rub them over his pink, hardening nipples. He lets out a throaty moan into my mouth, grabbing my wrists desperately when I give them a light pinch. He arches his back and our lower parts grind together, feeling each other's hardness.

"Mmm…Ky…" Our mouths finally part and both of us are breathing heavily.

I reach down and unbutton his dark green pants, pulling them down his slim legs, throwing them on the floor where our shirts lie, and leaving him only in his boxers. I can see his excited member tenting up his boxers and I feel myself becoming instantly harder.

Suddenly Kyle leaps up, grabbing onto my shoulders and rolling me so that I'm on the bottom, with him straddling my hips. His hand moves lower, attempting to remove my annoying belt, and undoing the button and zipper and sliding them down my legs, tossing them to the end of the bed so that I'm only in my boxers as well.

"Stan…god, you're so…so…hot…" he says while staring at me.

He tears my boxers off and carelessly throws them on the floor with the rest of the pile of clothes. He licks his lips and begins kissing down my chest and stomach and grabs my dick in one of his hands. I let a moan escape my lips before reaching down and placing a hand on his head.

"Stop, let's do it together." He gives me a confused look for a minute before realizing what I mean.

"O-oh…okay." He smiles shyly and nods his head, his curly red hair bouncing with each nod. He maneuvers his body so that his legs are straddling my chest, his hands on either side of my legs and his ass just above my face.

One of his warm hands encases my member, giving it a gentle squeeze. He brings his mouth right above the tip and stops before taking me in, taking a deep breath then licking the pre-cum that is leaking out. He proceeds by then taking my whole member in his mouth and starts to suck.

"Ughhnn…Kyle…f-feels good…" I let out a moan and grasp the sheets beneath me. I then decide it's time to make Kyle feel good, too.

I place both of my hands on Kyle's firm butt and give it a quick squeeze, and I can feel Kyle let out a giggle. I use my hands to spread his cheeks to find that small, pink hole, which is twitching just from my touch.

I lean forward and lick up and down before gently using enough pressure to dive my tongue inside. Kyle moans and takes his mouth off of my still hard dick.

"Don't…do that…it's d-dirty…" but I ignore him and continue to push my tongue inside, licking around, savoring the intriguing taste.

Quiet moans were the only sound filling the room, sucking and licking each other, I decide to stroke his member in time with the thrusts of my tongue.

"S-stan…gonna come…" I take my tongue out of his hole and quickly attach my mouth to Kyle's length in time to swallow his creamy white come.

"M-me too…" I come almost right after him and I release into his awaiting mouth. He rolls off of me onto his back and wipes his mouth, trying to catch his breath.

"Dude, that was awesome." He looks at me and gives me a big smile. I leap off of the bed and grab my jeans, searching for the bottle of lube.

"What are ya looking for?" I pull the lube out of my pocket and show it to him before hopping back onto the bed. He immediately turns a crimson red.

"Wah!" He lets out a yelp as I grab him and roll him onto his stomach, lifting his hips so his ass is in the air. I pop the top off of the bottle and dip my index and middle finger in, making sure I coat my fingers with a generous amount.

"Nhg…St-Stan…" he lets out a moan as I gently press my fingers against his needy hole. I apply some pressure and let my index finger slide in with ease.

"Ah! Ugh…" his voice is filled with pain, but he nods at me, letting me know that he's okay. I soon add my middle finger to help with the stretching, and trying to find that one spot that will make him moan with pleasure.

I know I hit the right spot when he screams and throws his head back, his hands grasping the sheets desperately. He wiggles his hips back, trying to get more from my fingers.

"Mhm…just…do i-it a-already…." He looks back at me with lust filled eyes and I nod as I remove my fingers, creating a loud _squelch_ noise.

I grab the bottle of lube and rub quite a bit of it on my length, which is rock hard again and ready to go. I grab Kyle's hips and the tip of my dick barely touches his ass before he freaks out and looks back at me.

"N-no! I don't want it like this…" I can tell my face has a complete lost look to it and I wait for him to continue. His face turns red and gives me a hopeful look.

"It's our…first t-time…I want to be….um, facing you…while doing it…s-so we can hug and kiss…and stuff…only if y-you want to –"

I cut him off by grabbing him and flipping him onto his back.

"Ahhh!" He lets out a surprised squeak but looks up at me and gives me that angelic smile of his. I grab his legs and spread them and move myself so that I'm in between them, my hands still on his thighs.

I gently press into him and watch his face twist to a mixture of pain and pleasure, and I'm guessing more pain. His hands are gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles are turning white.

I let out a groan when I feel his muscles clenching tightly around me and I bite my lip trying not to come right away.

"Nghh…mhm, do-don't move…it h-hurts!" he wiggles his hips, trying to get comfortable and waiting for the pain to subside. A few tears fall from his eyes and I lean down to lick them away, planting a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"You going to be okay? Want me to stop?" He quickly shakes his head.

After a bit more squirming from Kyle, he nods his head for me to continue. I slowly pull almost all the way out before thrusting back in, feeling his muscles opening and clenching around me with every thrust I make.

"A-ah…ahhhh…" he moves his arms and wraps them around my back, scratching my skin, leaving tiny red marks.

"Ughh…nhmm…Kyle…s-so good…" his thighs clamp my waist and I know I've hit that bundle of nerves again when Kyle tosses his head back, his curly red hair sprawled across the pillow and shouts out in pleasure.

"Haaah…ah…"I grin wildly and decide to give him more pleasure by running my fingers over his delicate nipples, down to his stomach and I grab onto his member, pumping it in time with my thrusts.

I take a minute to just look at my beautiful lover. Him writing in pleasure under me, his fiery red hair bouncing when he tosses his head back and forth, his thick lips parted, letting out those breath taking moans and his pure green eyes half lidded.

"Perfection. I know I've said this before…but you're the most perfect person ever." He lifts his face up and he has the slightest tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Stan…" Tears slip from his eyes one by one and he leans up and throws his arms around my neck, squeezing so hard that I can't catch my breath.

"Let go a bit…" I manage to huff out and he says a quick sorry before relaxing his grip around my neck a bit. Our lips meet for a few quick seconds, and a bit of saliva runs down his chin.

I continue to thrust into Kyle and his arms tighten their grip, continuing letting out slight moans and profanities. I grab the back of his thighs and push them back a bit, allowing better access.

"H-harder….de-deeper…" I do as he wishes and my thrusts become rougher, and he thrusts his hips upwards to meet mine, his headboard hitting the wall. _Oh thank god his parents aren't home_.

"Stan...gonna come…" I can feel the heat pooling around in my stomach, aching desperately for release.

"Me…too…" His hole clenches around me as he releases over both of our stomachs, coating them with his warmth. The tightness around my dick is too much and I come deep inside of him. He lets out a long whiney moan and his body relaxes against the bed.

I collapse on top of him, my arms on either side of him so I don't crush him, his arms are still wound tightly around my shoulders. He leans and whispers into my ear sweetly.

"I love you Stan." I smile as I press my face into his neck and move my hands to grip his waist.

"Love you, too…" We hold each other tightly for a few minutes in silence before I roll off of him and onto my side. He rolls onto his side as well and faces me, a smile creeping onto his lips.

Our arms quickly wrap around each other, we tangle our legs together and press our bodies up against each other, not caring about the mess we made.

And as I listen to Kyle's peaceful breathing, I fall into a deep slumber.

…

I slowly crack open my eyes to see Kyle still pressed up against me and I take a quick glance at the clock to see we've been asleep for a few hours. _I wonder if Kyle's parents are home yet?_

I feel Kyle shift beside me and he rubs his eyes. I give him a squeeze and let out a soft chuckle.

"Dude…we need to do that like…every day." He rolls his eyes and pushes me away from him, rolling onto his stomach.

"I don't think my ass could take it." He giggles and buries his face in his pillow and mumbles something. I lean over and playfully nibble at his shoulder.

"It was perfect Stan…You're perfect…" He looks over his shoulder at me and gives me a shy smile. I smile and stand up, putting my clothes on.

"How about we take a shower and see if your parents are home?" He rolls out of bed and starts to get dressed as well, and I put my arm around his waist.

"Need some help walking?"

He bends over and grabs the bottle of lube, throwing it hard at me, which actually hurt quite a bit. He stands there, arms crossed with a pissed off look.

"Asshole."

He opens the door and walks to the bathroom, slamming the door, but I can see him grinning. Then I hear the door lock.

"Damn, so much for showering together."

…

A few months have passed and Kyle and I are doing great, we've had no more fights or silly arguments.

On our way to school I have my arm tightly around Kyle's waist, helping him walk. I went too rough on him last night, I guess.

He smiles at me and thanks me for helping him. We arrive at school to see Wendy and Bebe, who have their arms linked together are still happily dating. And Craig is still with Tweek, and they're surprisingly doing well together, too.

We also see Kenny with one of his new girlfriends. Not too long ago, Cartman and him broke up. They're still best friends, but they didn't want to risk their friendship.

I feel bad for them, because I think they did like each other, but some want to take the chance and go passed friendship, and some don't want to risk what they have. I'm glad Kyle and I did though, because I wouldn't want it any other way.

And as we walk into the school, Kyle leans over and places his lips on mine and whispers a quick 'I love you' to me. I kiss his forehead and tell him I love him too, and let go of his waist so he can go to his locker. I watch him walk away and smile.

_Yep, definitely wouldn't have it any other way_.

...

END

Yeah sorry for the quick transition from like now until like...months later haha I didn't quite know what I was doing. I hope you all liked! And as much as I do complain, I did enjoy doing this story...which means i'm thinking of a sequel to it! So I hope for those who read this will follow the new one, too!

NO FLAMES, I BE HATING THOSE FLAMES!

And a big thank you to everyone who actually followed this story and the reviews are awesome, you guys rock! Love you all!


End file.
